Final Fantasy VII Collection
by Tsuku-sama
Summary: Coleccion de relatos cortos e independientes entre si sobre Final Fantasy VII
1. Desesperanza

"Tengo que comer."

Eran unas palabras que se repetían en la mente de Cloud. Se veia claramente sentado en una silla plegable, frente a una mesa de madera maciza, sobre la cual había una bandeja. Delante suya estaba Zack, que comía pausadamente, mirando de reojo al hombre que los vigilaba.

"Comer..."

Cloud sabía que debía hacerlo. Tenía hambre. Sabía que debía hacerlo, pero no comprendía el motivo. Comer, alimentarse, era ya solo parte de una estimulación cerebral completamente instintiva. Sabía que debía comer, o si no, iba a morir. Por eso se repetía una y otra vez esas palabras. Pero veia la comida frente a sí, y no sabía que hacer con ella. Cloud empezaba a estar un poco harto de aquellas situaciones, cada vez más frecuentes. Situaciones en las que él era consciente de la situación, pero no sabía manejarla. Sabía donde estaba, con quien estaba, que necesitaba, pero no sabía que hacer. Se sentía confuso y desorientado. Buscando alguna indicación, miró a Zack, que le observaba atento, con cara de preocupación. Sostenía una cuchara.

-Oye- dijo Zack -Cloud no está bien.

-Calla y sigue comiendo- dijo el guarda, levantando la vista de los informes que leia.

-Te digo que no está bien. No tiene buena cara y no come.

El guarda se acercó a Cloud y pasó su mano por delante de su cara. Cloud nisiquiera pestañeó. Zack hizo un movimiento, y el guarda se alarmó. Cogió una barra electrica y la dirigió al cuerpo del SOLDADO a modo de advertencia. Tocó uno de sus brazos y Zack dió un alarido. Aquello hizo que Cloud moviera la cabeza y los ojos. El guarda lo vió.

-¿Ves? Se mueve. Se ha movido. Si se mueve, puede comer.

Pero Cloud no volvió a moverse más. Zack le miraba mientras se agarraba el brazo agarrotado con la otra mano. Notaba el hormigueo de la corriente electrica. Pero a pesar del punzante dolor, Zack volvió a replicar.

-No está bien. No puede comer por sí solo. Hay que ayudarle.

Dicho estó, Zack quiso levantarse de su silla para acercarse a Cloud y ayudarle, pero el guarda volvió a coger la barra dispuesto a reducir a Zack. Pero antes de poder tocarle, Cloud se volvió a mover. Su movimiento tiró uno de los cubiertos al suelo. Aquello llamó la atención del guarda. Lo comprendió todo.

-Parece que no quiere que te haga daño. Se ha movido cada vez que te he amenazado con la barra aturdidora. Vaya, vaya... no parece que esté tan mal, al fin y al cabo.

-Cloud...- masculló Zack.

El guarda hizo gestos de amenaza con el arma hacia Zack. Cloud entonces empezó a mover sus brazos con un gran esfuerzo. Su cerebro le estaba dando instrucciones muy precisas: "Si no comes, Zack sufre." Cloud veia frente a sí la comida. Con manos temblorosas, como movidas por un esfuerzo sobrehumano, asió una taza y se la dirigió a los labios, pero no llegó a beber; la taza se resbaló de sus dedos y se cayó al suelo, partiendose en mil pedazos. Sus brazos se desplomaron y la silla se movió: bajo el propio peso de su cuerpo, Cloud se cayó al suelo. Sintió el dolor de la caida. Sabía que se había caido. Veia el techo oscuro.

-¡Cloud!- gritó Zack, alarmado. El guarda le recordó su presencia y le detuvo. Observó como Cloud permanecía en el suelo, boca arriba, con la mirada clavada en el techo, como una marioneta rota que se había desprendido de sus cuerdas. Era una figura bastante patética. Pero sus ordenes estaban claras. Debía garantizar el buen mantenimiento de los especímenes. Si alguno de ellos moría, tenía que ser por algún efecto adverso de los tratamientos, no por cualquier otra causa, ni siquiera de hambre. Miró a Zack y retiró la barra eléctrica.

-Levántale- le ordenó -ponle en la silla y dale de comer. Pero no quiero movimientos extraños, o te aso vivo con esto- el guarda zarandeó la barra de un lado a otro.

Zack agarró a Cloud por su brazo izquierdo y se lo rodeó al cuello. Le levantó sin apenas esfuerzo. Luego, con cuidado, le sentó de nuevo en la silla plegable. Cloud se sentía mal. Se sentía patético. Se había caido de la silla de la manera más tonta, y ni tan siquiera pudo levantarse. No podía hacer nada, nada... nada... ni siquiera pensar con claridad. Vió como Zack cogía los cubiertos y luego miraba a Cloud. Le sonrió. Cloud se sintió reconfortado con aquella sonrisa, despreocupada, dulce. Una sonrisa que parecía liberarle de todo su sentimiento de patetismo. Una sonrisa que parecía liberarle de cualquier sentimiento de culpa que pudiera tener por su estado.

-Vamos amigo, tienes que comer si algún día quieres salir de aquí.- dijo Zack en voz queda, pretendiendo parecer paternal -Abre la bocaaaaa...aaaah...

Zack, con mucha paciencia, ayudó a Cloud a comer. Se sentía un poco idiota, pero debía hacerlo por su amigo. Sentía rabia por lo que le estaban haciendo. Sonreia, pero por dentro estaba furibundo. Le producía una tremenda impotencia, una pena indescriptible ver a Cloud en un estado tan lamentable. Además, sabía que no debía encontrarse demasiado bien. Seguro que sentía nauseas, o algo así. O quizás no sentía nada. Ni siquiera sabía si era realmente consciente de quien era y que hacía él. "Quizás sea mejor así" se dijo a sí mismo. "Quizás no recuerda nada de lo que pasó. Quizás no recuerde la destrucción de su pueblo natal y la pérdida de sus seres queridos. Yo desde luego, querría olvidar..."

Pero lo cierto es que Cloud no había olvidado. O al menos no todo. Sabía que había perdido su casa. Su familia. Incluso Tifa. Que no le quedaba nadie. Se acordaba especialmente de su madre y de Tifa. Pero no se sentía mal del todo. Aún le quedaba Zack. Él todavía estaba allí, con él, y era lo que le daba fuerzas. Todavía le quedaba la sonrisa de Zack, esperanzadora, que de alguna manera le decía "todo va bien". No estaba del todo solo. Y aunque poco a poco sentía que de alguna forma, estaba dejando de ser él mismo, se sentía feliz de que, al menos, una persona querida para él permaneciera su lado. Una persona importante. No era su madre, no era Tifa. Pero era su amigo. Era su consuelo.

Cloud escuchaba muy lejana la voz de Zack. Comía, aún tenía fuerzas para masticar y casi lo hacía inherentemente. Pero se empezó a sentir como si en realidad el no estuviera haciendo nada. Se sentia como si observara su propio cuerpo desde lejos, comiendo, pero que él mismo no hacía nada. La voz de Zack, que le hablaba animandole a seguir comiendo, sonaba cada vez más lejos... como si se bajara el volumen de una canción. Solo escuchaba un pitido, y el latir de su propio corazón. Era un pitido insoportable. Su corazón latía muy rápido, y lo escuchaba palpitar muy fuerte, ahogando la voz de Zack, que le miraba con preocupación mientras le zarandeaba. Un pitido. Su corazón. Un latir rápido e incesante. Un pitido.

Cloud abrió los ojos. Solo veia a su alrededor el color verde del mako. Supo que volvia a estar en el tubo. Lo último que recordaba es que estaba comiendo, y de repente, estaba allí. Cloud notó como su vida parecía ultimamente solo dar saltos. Estaba en un sitio, y de repente abría los ojos y estaba en otro. Pensaba en algo, y de repente abría los ojos y estaba pensando en otra cosa. Ahora, solo había verde mako, zumbido de maquinas, su corazón, su respiración. La canción que oia desde el primer día que estuvo allí. Le provocaba terror.

Se removió un poco, pues quería ver a Zack. Quería ver su sonrisa. Pero no podía verle sonreir, pues estaba de espaldas a él, tumbado. Notaba que se movía. Al removerse, Cloud escuchó un sonido fuera de lo normal. Un tintineo. Miró en dirección a aquel sonido y comprobó que era un trozo de algo. Entonces identificó el fragmento; provenía de la taza que antes se le había caido. Seguramente, al precipitarse de la silla, cayó sobre alguno de los trozos rotos y se le había quedado enganchado entre los pliegues de la ropa. Cloud llevó su brazo hasta la pieza y la cogió con la mano. La paseó un poco entre los dedos, intentando imitar un viejo juego de manos que solía hacer cuando era niño. Pero estaba algo afilado, y le produjo un pequeño arañazo de donde salió un hilillo de sangre. Sangre. La sangre era una señal de que seguía vivo. Estaba vivo. Sabía que estaba vivo.

Estaba harto. Harto de estar alli. Queria irse. Queria dejar de no saber si era dia o noche, queria dejar de escuchar el mismo zumbido de las maquinas, queria dejar de escuchar el latir de su propio corazon, ese latido incesante que le recordaba a cada momento que seguia vivo, dentro de aquel infierno de resplandor verde. Entonces, casi inconscientemente, y sin saber de donde sacaba las fuerzas, Cloud alzó su brazo hacia el cristal y empezó a rayarlo con aquel trozo de porcelana.

Durante un momento lo único que se oyó en aquel espacio era el debil sonido chirriante del cristal al ser rozado. Cloud no sabe por qué, pero agradeció escuchar por fin algo distinto, aunque a veces su propio estado de seminconsciencia le impedia reconocer que era él mismo quien producia ese sonido. Por un momento dejó de oir su corazón, su respiración pausada y debil, el ruido de las maquinas funcionando. Aquello le tranquilizó. Llegado un momento, las fuerzas abandonaron a Cloud y su mano dejó caer el trozo de taza. Al dejar de escuchar el ruido del roce, reaccionó, abrió los ojos y levantó la vista. Zack no se habia movido un ápice. Se fijó en las marcas que habia hecho en el cristal. Leyó, en un estado que podría calificarse casi de sorpresa, lo que inconscientemente habia escrito mientras lo rayaba: En letras claras, aunque torcidas, se leia, nitidamente "Quiero irme de aquí".

Cloud volvió a despertarse de una de esas frecuentes ocasiones en las que ni siquiera sabia cuando habia perdido la consciencia. Hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando abria los ojos; mirar hacia donde estaba Zack. El sotano estaba oscuro, aun asi debiles luces seguian resplandeciendo dejando a Cloud adivinar donde estaba. Yacia apoyado en el cristal, encogido, con la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, seguramente durmiendo. Su tratamiento habia acabado hace rato y ahora descansaba. Esto seguramente pasó cuando Cloud estaba inconsciente. Cloud cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir. Esperaba que cuando los abriese, Zack le estuviese mirando. Pero no fué así. Y un sentimiento de desasosiego le invadió, se sintió intranquilo, notó como la boca se le secaba por la ansiedad. Temió que Zack no volviera a moverse. "Vamos, mirame, mirame y sonrie como haces siempre..."

Pero Zack no se movió. Cloud notó arder sus ojos. Volvió a leer las rayas en el cristal. "Quiero irme de aquí." "Quiero irme de aquí." "Quiero irme de aquí." Aquello no tranquilizó a Cloud en absoluto. No sabia por qué, pero en aquel momento le invadió un terrible pesimismo. Pensó que moriría allí. Que no volvería a ver la cara de Zack. Que no volvería a ver la luz del sol. "Mamá... Tifa... Quiero irme de aquí... ¡Quiero irme de aquí...!"

Cloud cerró los ojos. Una lágrima rodó entonces por su cara. Tenia miedo. Miedo de volver a abrirlos. Le costó mucho esfuerzo volver a hacerlo. Empezaba a notar de nuevo aquella sensación de no ser él, de estar allí, pero no estar, de estar despierto, pero inconsciente. Esperando una última oportunidad de no sabía quién, abrió nuevamente sus ojos. Pero la mirada de Zack no estaba allí. Él seguía en la misma postura en la que le había dejado. Sin embargo, Cloud notó algo diferente.

Pero no en Zack. Sin saber como, su mirada fué conduciendose sola hasta algo que parecia unas marcas... unas marcas como las que Cloud habia hecho con aquella pieza rota... pero estas eran mas débiles. Sin embargo, el triste resplandor de las bombillas perfilaban sus formas dejándolas leer claramente.

"Mañana, a la hora de la comida, será nuestra oportunidad."


	2. Encuentro

Tifa estaba aquel día horriblemente cansada. Sentada en el asiento del tren, su cabeza yacía apoyada sobre el cristal, donde de vez en cuando despertaba de una pequeña cabezada. A su lado habían algunas bolsas de papel, con provisiones para el bar y algunas cosas que le habían pedido sus compañeros de Avalancha. La noche anterior habían estado hasta el amanecer organizándose para su plan maestro. Un plan cuidadosamente trazado en el que el único fallo radicaba en su falta de apoyo de ataque. Iban a atacar el reactor de Mako número 1. Pero al final de la noche habían llegado a la conclusión de que el plan era inviable. Tendrían que enfrentarse a demasiados obstáculos y eran demasiado pocos. Barret podía sin duda abrirse camino facilmente, Biggs también. Pero Wedge, y ante todo Jessie, que llevaba muchos de los elementos indispensables para el plan, tendrían que ser protegidos y aquello supondría practicamente un suicidio. Necesitaban más gente. Gente preparada. Pero Avalancha estaba considerada un grupo terrorista y Shin-Ra se encargaba cada día de defenestrarles. Nadie creía el mensaje de Avalancha.

Habían estado considerando la idea de contratar a álguien. Había muchos mercenarios en los suburbios. Sin embargo, se les cayó el alma al suelo cuando juntaron todo el dinero del que disponían: no era suficiente para pagar siquiera un servicio de un mercenario medio decente. Al final, el agotamiento pudo con todos. Dejaron los planos y los folios tirados en la mesa, Cada uno se fue a dormir, menos Tifa. Cuando miró el reloj, se dió cuenta de que era la hora de abrir su bar. Bostezando, despertó a la hijita de Barret, Marlene, para que la ayudara. Abrió las puertas y limpió la entrada. Pidió a la niña que se ocupara del negocio mientras ella iba a comprar algunas cosas que hacian falta. Marlene, a pesar de su corta edad, era una niña muy responsable y con el suficiente caracter como para intimidar a un adulto, aunque primero tenia que conocerlo bien.

-¡Sector 7! ¡Estación de los suburbios del Sector 7 Sur!- vociferó un empleado. Tifa se sobresaltó. Había cerrado los ojos y casi se había dormido. Cogió sus bolsas y bajó del tren. Por allí como siempre, se reunía gente borracha o en un estado bastante lamentable. Sin embargo, muchos conocían a Tifa. Ya fuera del bar o porque alguna vez les hubiera propinado algun golpe por propasarse con ella.

"¿Quien habría de ayudarnos con nuestra patética economía?" Pensó Tifa mientras bajaba las escaleras de la estación. "Odio admitirlo... pero Avalancha está cada vez más abocada al fracaso. Maldita Shin-Ra... insiste en quitarnos todo. Nadie nos creerá nunca, y nunca nadie nos podrá escuchar si hemos de permanecer escondidos en un sótano como ratas. Necesitamos dinero... necesitamos gente... necesitamos de todo..."

Pero estando en estos pensamientos, el corazón de Tifa dió un vuelco extraño. Había todo tipo de gente tirada en los suelos de las calles, pero aquella persona no era como todas las demás. Era distinto. Tenía algo distinto. Tifa no quería creerlo, y se acercó más. Pero el acercarse no hizo más que confirmar su sospecha. El corazón le empezó a latir apresuradamente. Su mente se nubló. Por un momento Avalancha desapareció de su cabeza para entonces llenarse de recuerdos de un tiempo pasado. Tifa dejó caer las bolsas al suelo, pues los brazos le empezaron a temblar. No podía creer en absoluto que aquella persona que estaba viendo, sentada en el suelo junto a la farola, con la mirada perdida al infinito fuera...

-¡¡Cloud!!- gritó Tifa a aquel hombre -¡Cloud! ¿Eres tú?

El hombre tenía la vista perdida, pero al escuchar aquella voz, pestañeó. Dirigió su mirada a Tifa, que le miraba con la cara iluminada.

-Cloud... ¿eres tú? ¿eres tú de verdad? ¡Cloud de Nibelheim!

Volvió a pestañear, y esta vez ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados. Se puso una mano en los ojos y se quedó así unos instantes, hasta que de nuevo levantó la vista y su cara se vió visiblemente sorprendida.

-...Tifa. Tifa. Eres Tifa.

La recordaba. ¡Cloud se acordaba de ella! Después de tanto tiempo... era una alegría. Cloud era un chico de su pueblo natal, Nibelheim. Tifa no se había fijado nunca demasiado en él, hasta el día en que supo que era el unico que había permanecido a su lado cuando estuvo en peligro aquel día, cuando cruzó monte Nibel siendo una niña. Desde entonces, sus sentimientos hacia él habían estado cambiando. Pero al poco tiempo él se fue a Midgar para alistarse en las filas de Shin-Ra y conseguir algún día ser miembo de SOLDADO. Después de aquello, Tifa no le había vuelto a ver más, ni tampoco había vuelto a saber de él. Sin embargo, ella le había estado recordando siempre... hasta que poco a poco se dió cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él. Había perdido la esperanza de volverle a encontrar algún día. Por eso, en aquel momento, Tifa estaba completamente pletórica. Era como un sueño. O un milagro. Un hermoso y oportuno milagro.

Cloud se puso de pie. Estaba muy alto. Y más fuerte. Vestía un uniforme de SOLDADO, bastante deteriorado, manchado de sangre seca, pero no había duda. Así que al final lo había logrado. Pero si algo llamó sobremanera la atención de Tifa, era la gigantesca espada que llevaba en la mano. Una espada que Tifa recordaba como en un sueño. Algo que despertaba en ella sentimientos que no estaban muy claros.

Pero eso ya no tenía la menor importancia. Cloud estaba allí, estaba vivo. Parecía algo desorientado, pero parecía estar bien.

-No puedo creerlo...después de tanto tiempo...

-Sí, mucho.- dijo Cloud tranquilamente -Se te ve muy bien.

-Tú también estás muy cambiado. Pareces tan mayor...

-Han pasado cinco años. Es normal que la gente cambie.

¿Cinco años? Tifa no recordaba haberle visto hace cinco años. Hace cinco años, ella...

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- preguntó Cloud con la cara seria, colocandose la espada a su espalda.

-Vivo aquí- contestó Tifa,ahuyentando sus pensamientos -tengo un bar en el sector 7.

-Yo estoy buscando trabajo. Quiero ganar dinero e irme de aquí.-Cloud se dio la vuelta.

-¿Y SOLDADO?- preguntó Tifa señalando su uniforme.

-Ya no pertenezco a SOLDADO- contestó Cloud mirando al suelo.

Se produjo un silencio en el que pareció que Cloud no sabia que decir. La verdad es que había cambiado. Y no solo por fuera, sino también por dentro. Le notaba más taciturno de lo que en realidad Tifa lograba recordar. En su niñez siempre le tuvo por un chico aburrido, pero después empezó a convertirse en un camorrista hasta que se fue, sin saber bien el motivo. Fuera como fuera, ya quedaba poco de ese Cloud. Pareciera que algo le afectase sin darse cuenta, parecia cansado.

-Pero quiero usar mis habilidades para trabajar como mercenario.

Esa palabra trajo de nuevo a la mente de Tifa los pensamientos que la invadían cuando estaba en el tren. Aquello parecía, de nuevo, una ayuda del cielo. La aparición de Cloud era sin duda una especie de augurio, una señal. Tifa estaba eufórica. Miró hacia un lado y hacia otro. Y luego se acercó a Cloud.

-Creo... que puedo conseguirte un trabajo.

Cloud miró a Tifa con interés.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Supongo, que al no estar en SOLDADO, ya no estás con Shin-Ra, ¿verdad?- Tifa quería asegurarse de que podía confiar en Cloud.

-Me da igual luchar contra Shin-Ra, si ese es el problema.

Tifa pensó que si Cloud aceptase, no podían tener guerrero mejor. Un ex-miembro de SOLDADO, la élite de Shin-Ra, álguien que sin duda conocía mejor que nadie las habilidades y puntos débiles de los enemigos que encontrarían en el Reactor. Tifa bajo la voz y se acercó más a Cloud.

-Soy miembra de un grupo de resistencia anti-Shin-Ra... Avalancha, no se si has oido...

-No lo conozco- interrumpió Cloud duramente.

-Verás, tenemos un plan, pero estamos faltos de fuerza de combate... y estoy segura de que tú valdrías por tres personas. Ha sido muy oportuno encontrarte. Solo hay un pequeño problema...

Cloud miró a Tifa con expresión interrogante, cruzando los brazos.

-No tenemos... mucho dinero.

Cloud colocó uno de sus brazos en jarras y con el otro empezó a rascarse la cabeza, en un gesto que Tifa encontró muy familiar, sin saber por qué. El ex-SOLDADO miraba a su alrededor. Tifa empezó a ponerse nerviosa, pues vio que su comentario no había convencido mucho a Cloud.

-¿Cuanto teneis?- preguntó finalmente.

-Mil quinientos giles.

-Demasiado poco.

-Es todo lo que tenemos. Lo que nos da el bar, menos los suministros, los materiales para fabricar las bombas, nuestra manutención... Cloud, por favor. Es poco, pero es todo lo que tenemos. Eres nuestra única esperanza.

-Con mil quinientos no puedo hacer nada. Lo siento mucho.

Cloud empezó a caminar en dirección a los suburbios. Tifa no lo podía creer. Definitivamente, Cloud había cambiado. Pero para mal. No sabía que le habrían hecho en SOLDADO, pero no podía creer que se hubiera convertido en una persona tan arrogante. Se conocían desde pequeños, y hacía muchos años que no se veían. ¿Por qué se comportaba así?

-Cloud...somos amigos, ¿no? - dijo Tifa tristemente con la cabeza gacha.

Aquella frase detuvo a Cloud de repente. Estuvo parado mucho tiempo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Tifa notó que algo iba mal. Corrió hasta donde él estaba.

-¡Cloud! ¡Cloud, ¿te encuentras bien?!

Cloud parecía conmocionado. Pero pronto recuperó la compostura. Adoptó de nuevo una postura normal. Luego miró a Tifa.

-Estoy bien...

Tifa le miró con extrañeza. Definitivamente, no era el mismo Cloud que conocía.

-Acepto el trabajo y el pago.

Tifa alzó la mirada de repente. ¿Había aceptado? ¿De verdad había aceptado? No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¡Aquello era maravilloso! Hubiese abrazado a Cloud si este no hubiera empezado a hablar.

-Pero que conste que es por nuestra antigua amistad, por hacer un favor a una amiga de la infancia. ¿De acuerdo?

Tifa asintió con la cabeza, loca de alegría. Corrió hasta donde estaban las bolsas y las recogió sin esfuerzo alguno. El cansancio había desaparecido completamente. Corrió hacia Cloud y le adelantó.

-¡Ven! ¡Te llevaré hasta mi bar! ¡Allí te presentaré a Barret, nuestro líder, y te lo explicaremos todo! ¡gracias Cloud! ¡No sabes lo que significa esto para Avalancha!

Tifa empezó a caminar a paso ligero. Estaba feliz. Había encontradoa Cloud. Iba a estar junto a él. Y además iba a trabajar con ellos. No podía ser un día mejor.

Tifa miró hacia arriba con esperanza. Solo vió la placa, pero en aquel momento, le pareció como si fuera el más resplandeciente de los cielos azules.


	3. Compañía

Correr, correr, correr. Eso era lo único en lo que Ifalna podía pensar. Correr. Marcharse. Escapar.

El pasillo estaba oscuro y vacio. Ifalna corría a traves de él, agarrando fuertemente de la mano a su hijita, que intentaba seguirle el ritmo. Ambas estaban muy asustadas, pero en parte alegres. Habían logrado salir de aquel laboratorio horrible. Pero aún no estaban a salvo. Aquel edificio era enorme, lleno de pasillos que parecían iguales los unos de los otros, puertas cerradas y cámaras de vigilancia que intentaban esquivar. Escuchaban en ocasiones las voces de los oficiales dando órdenes a los soldados para que las capturaran. Por suerte, se habían dado cuenta tarde de que habían escapado. Ifalna aún no se sentía segura. Debía llevarse a su hija lejos de allí, pero no sabía por donde. En muchos años no había visto más que los laboratorios, y no conocía en absoluto el edificio. Así que ambas corrían y corrían sin cesar, subiendo y bajando escaleras, abriendo y cerrando puertas, sin tener la mas mínima idea de como salir de allí. Corrían como no habían corrido en toda su vida. Era lo único que llenaba sus mentes. Correr. Escapar.

Al fin, salieron al aire libre, y se vieron bajo el cielo oscuro de la noche, cuajado de estrellas. Ifalna cogió en brazos a su niña y la abrazó fuertemente. Sabía que todavía no estaban a salvo, pero al menos estaban fuera de aquel lugar que había sido su prisión durante siete largos años. Años en los que Ifalna había sido estudiada y expuesta a monstruosidades mientras su corazón encogido rezaba por que su hija estuviera bien. Años en los que muchas veces habían estado separadas. Pero ahora sería distinto. Ahora estaban juntas, y se marcharían a algún lugar muy lejos de allí, a vivir una vida plácida y tranquila. Lo primero que debían hacer era abandonar la placa. En los suburbios podrían salir de la ciudad, luego irian a Kalm a intentar conseguir algo de dinero, y tan pronto como pudieran se marcharían a alguna ciudad cuanto más lejana mejor. Mideel, quizás. No podía volver a su pueblo natal, Icicle, porque sabía que allí las irian a buscar primero. Tenía que pensar en todo.

-¡Alto ahí!

Ifalna se sobresaltó. ¡Los soldados¡Las habían encontrado! Ifalna dejó a la niña en el suelo y la agarró de la mano, echando a correr. La oscuridad no había dejado ver a la mujer que aquel lugar era algo que parecía un patio. Ifalna creyó por fin haber dejado el edificio, pero lo cierto es que solo estaban en un pequeño recinto al aire libre dentro de la estructura. Los focos dejaron ver al fondo algunas puertas. "¡Corre!" vociferó a su hija, que la seguía. Entonces, empezaron los disparos. La niña gritó. Ifalna aceleró el paso y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos. Sintió un terrible dolor en el costado, como si la hubiera alcanzado un rayo, pero no había tiempo para mirar. Había que correr. Y cuando llegó al final del patio, abrió una de las puertas y se metió dentro. Estaba oscuro, muy oscuro. Pero aquello no les debía importar. Siguieron corriendo sin descanso hasta que abrieron otra puerta y se metieron dentro. Parecía algún tipo de armario.

Ifalna apretó contra sí a la niña y le tapó la boca con la mano. Escuchó como los soldados corrían al otro lado de la puerta vociferando, pasando de largo. Y su cuerpo no dejó de estar en tensión hasta que de nuevo no escuchó el silencio más absoluto. Entonces abrazó de nuevo a su hija y le preguntó si estaba herida. Ella le respondió que no, que estaba bien. Ifalna entonces sintió una terrible punzada. Se llevó la mano al costado, y al apretar, sintió un gran dolor y notó la calidez de la sangre. Pero estaba oscuro y no podía ver la herida con claridad. En parte lo agradeció, pues no quería permitir que su hijita la viera herida.

Ifalna abrió la puerta y miró hacia un lado y hacia otro. Sus ojos ya estaban habituados, así que pudo ver que estaba en un pasillo ancho. No había nadie por allí, así que salieron. Ifalna pensó que lo mejor sería volver al patio, donde habría mas posibilidades de encontrar una salida. Pero habían corrido mucho tiempo en pasillos a oscuras y no era capaz de adivinar cual era el camino de vuelta. Aún así, probó a ir hasta el final del pasillo y girar la esquina. Había más pasillo y unas escaleras, pero ninguna puerta. Bajaron por la escalera y se vieron en un nuevo pasillo, igual que el anterior. Ambas madre e hija corrieron por él. Y de repente todas las luces se encendieron.

-¡Mamá!

Ifalna dio la vuelta y volvió a correr más. No sabía donde ir, no tenía sitio donde esconderse. Siguió corriendo hasta donde estaba la escalera y entonces se detuvo en seco y agarró a su hija.

Allí había una persona. Escuchaba sus pasos. Escuchó como giraba la esquina antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar o esconderse. Estaban las dos allí, a merced de quien fuera que las hubiera encontrado. Era el fin.

Pero la persona que apareció no era un soldado. Era un joven. Vestía de uniforme, pero parcialmente. Parecía que estuviese allí por pura casualidad. El chico se les quedó mirando, extrañado. Se veia que no esperaba encontrarse ahí a una mujer y su hija, respirando apresuradas y con la cara desencajada por el miedo.

Pero el miedo que sentía Ifalna dejó de ser el que pudiera sentir por ser descubierta o por estar ante la vision de un soldado. El miedo que le inspiraba aquella figura era muy distinto. Un miedo profundo, que le llegaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón. El miedo a la extraña belleza de aquel chico. Miedo a aquellos ojos que la miraban. Miedo a su juventud, a su cabello blanco, simple miedo. Se sentía como si estuviera ante la visión de algo horrible, algo que de verdad las amenazaba, una amenaza que escapaba a su imaginación, sentía un miedo irracional. Porque era capaz de ver en él algo que no era normal. Recordaba en su mente todas las historias que había oido desde que era una niña. La historia de aquel horrible ser que vino bajo el aspecto de sus seres queridos muertos. Era como si tuviera delante a su peor pesadilla. Y lo peor es que no sabía por qué. Pero lo podía sentir.

Sin embargo, notó como su hija se apretaba contra ella. Ifalna ahogó sus pensamientos. Sabía que debía ponerse a salvo y que ahora lo único importante era ella.

Había un horrible silencio en el pasillo iluminado. Delante de ellas aun se encontraba mirándolas aquel joven. Ifalna, abrazando fuerte a su hija, pudo al fin mascullar algo en voz baja.

-Por favor... no nos delates...

El muchacho oyó aquellas palabras entrecortadas, y las siguió mirando. Se notaba que estaba pensando, aunque era imposible adivinar qué. Aunque parecía mirar a la niña con cierta pena. Dirigió su cabeza al pasillo contiguo donde estaba la escalera. "Va a avisar a los soldados" se dijo Ifalna. Agarró a su hija dispuesta a salir corriendo tan pronto como escuchara el aviso. Pero no oyó nada. En su lugar, vió como aquel chico levantaba el brazo y les señalaba una puerta.

-Buena suerte.

Ifalna no sabía si debía confiar, pero no tenía alternativa. Agarró la mano de la niña y se dirigió a la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí. Había olvidado dar las gracias. La verdad es que estaba desconcertada. Había sentido un horrible miedo ante la visión de aquel chico, pero él sin embargo las había ayudado. No sabía que pensar. Hasta que de nuevo sintió la punzada del dolor, y recordó que debían salir de allí pronto. Ambas corrieron por el nuevo pasillo hasta que encontraron una última y única gran puerta que lograron abrir sin mucha dificultad. La puerta era una salida. La salida a la libertad.

Esta vez estaban de nuevo fuera, pero podían ver las calles, las farolas, los coches, las casas. Ifalna estaba pletórica. Ahora solo debían encontrar la estación de tren, para ir a los suburbios. De nuevo, corrieron. Pero ahora que estaban fuera, Ifalna notó que el dolor se hacía mas intenso, y retiró su mano del costado. La tenía cubierta de sangre. Sin duda, aquello era una herida de bala. Pero era incapaz de saber si era grave o no.

-¡Mamá! Mamá¿qué te pasa?

Ifalna volvió a taponarse la herida con la mano y miró a su hija con una sonrisa.

-No pasa nada, tranquila. Ahora tenemos que irnos de la placa. Cógeme la mano.

Juntas anduvieron a paso ligero por las calles solitarias. Aquella ciudad era enorme. Grande, gris y triste. Los grandes focos iluminaban el cielo, impidiendo ver las estrellas. Ifalna creia que una vez fuera, volvería a escuchar de nuevo claramente la voz del planeta. Pero no oia nada. Aquella ciudad tan grande y llena de ruido silenciaba la tenue y débil voz que muchas veces la había acompañado. Era muy triste estar allí. Pensaba en que las personas que allí vivían debían ser muy desgraciadas.

De repente, en un callejón, oyeron voces.

-¡Están aquí¡Rápido, capturadlas!

Ifalna volteó su cabeza. ¡Los soldados otra vez¿Como las habían localizado? Ifalna volvió a gritar a su hija que corriera. A ella, cada paso hacía que su herida se resintiera. No podía correr bien. Temía que las capturaran. Escuchaba a los soldados corriendo tras ellas. Estuvieron deambulando entre callejones intentando despistarles, hasta que por fin, a lo lejos, vieron la estación, con un tren esperando a salir. Ifalna sentía un dolor horrible, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa más que correr. Y por fin llegaron al tren, donde se metieron en uno de sus vagones y se sentaron. Ifalna miraba por la ventana. Vió a los soldados que se acercaban cada vez más a la estación, y vió como miraban el tren. Agachó su cabeza y con ella la de su hija, a la que mantuvo entre sus brazos. "Por favor, que el tren se vaya ya" rogaba para sí "por favor, por favor, que el tren se vaya..."

Escuchó como las puertas se cerraban y notó como el vagón se movía. El tren había echado a andar. Estaban a salvo.

Ifalna se incorporó en el asiento y miró a su hijita. Por fin se habían marchado de allí. ¡Al fin eran libres! Lloró de alegría. Llevaba tantos años deseando escapar de aquel infierno... tanto tiempo deseando procurar a su niña un futuro mejor, liberarla de aquella prisión de acero. Ella era lo único que le importaba. Era lo único que tenía, su más preciado tesoro, y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la separaran de ella. Era demasiado pequeña, demasiado bonita, demasiado especial, como para haber permanecido allí el resto de sus dias. Ahora tenía esperanza. Creia de verdad que lo podía conseguir.

Pero su hija se abrazó a ella y presionó su herida. Ifalna dió un quejido de dolor. Retiró su mano. Vió como la sangre manchaba todo su vestido, su cabello, el asiento. Notaba como le corría por la pierna. Era demasiada sangre. Estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre. La herida debía ser grave.

Ifalna sintió entonces que le faltaba el aliento y la abandonaban las fuerzas. Su hijita la miraba con preocupación. Ella acarició su pelo y le dijo que no le pasaba nada, que mamá se curaría pronto y que juntas saldrían de allí. No quería admitir que aquella herida pudiera significar el fin. No ahora, que estaban tan cerca... no podía dejar a su hija pequeña sola, en mitad de aquel lugar, sin saber que hacer. No podía dejar que la capturaran y la sometieran al infierno que ella había sufrido. Cerró los ojos y pensó en su marido. Cuanto hubiera deseado que estuviera allí junto a ella en ese momento... cuanto hubiera deseado tenerle a su lado siempre...

El tren se paró y las puertas se abrieron. Un empleado gritó "¡Sector 5¡Estación de los suburbios del Sector 5!"

Los suburbios. Al fin habían llegado. Ahora podrían descansar. Ifalna quiso levantarse, pero no pudo. Sus piernas flaqueaban. Su hija tuvo que ayudarla. Bajaron del tren, pero Ifalna se tambaleaba. Notaba como se le nublaba la vista, y pudo notar el sabor de su sangre dentro de su garganta. Pero Ifalna no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en irse. Tenía que poner a su hija a salvo. Tenía que llevársela a un lugar seguro. Aunque el dolor no la dejase caminar.

Pero no llegó más allá de los escalones del tren. Al bajar los escalones, perdió el pie y cayó al suelo. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse, y le costaba respirar. No podía ver bien, pero vió como su hija se agachaba junto a ella, sollozando.

-¡Mamá¡Mamá¿Qué te ocurre¡Mamá¡Levántate!

Ifalna supo que aquello era el fin. Pero no podía irse. No podía aún. No podía dejar a su hija allí sola...

Entonces escuchó una voz.

-¡Oh, cielo santo¡Señora¡Por favor, aguante!

Ifalna miró a su lado y vió a una mujer, mayor que ella y de aspecto amable, que la miraba asustada. Parecía una buena mujer. Quizás ella pudiera ayudarla.

-Espere, por favor, iré a buscar ayuda.- dijo la mujer.

Pero Ifalna la agarró fuertemente del vestido antes de que pudiera levantarse. Oyó como su hija lloraba. Haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas, Ifalna pudo por fin pronunciar a duras penas unas palabras en voz baja.

-Por favor... llevátela... es mi hija... llévala... a un lugar seguro... te lo ruego...

La mujer estaba en estado de shock, pero asintió. Miró a la niña, que observaba a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos, y que sujetaba su mano fuertemente.

Ifalna cerró los ojos. La imagen de su marido volvió a su mente. Ifalna gritó dentro de sí.

"¡Oh, planeta amado, protégela!"

-¡Mamá!- gritó la niña -¡mamá, mamá!

La mujer miró dulcemente a la niña.

-Tú mamá se ha ido al cielo, pequeña. Ahora está bien. Está con los ángeles.

La niña la miró extrañada. Se secó las lágrimas y calló su llanto.

-No.- dijo - Mamá ha regresado.

-¿Regresado?

-Sí. Ha vuelto al planeta.

La mujer no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Pero no le quedaba más remedio que obedecer la última voluntad de aquella mujer. Debía llevarse a la niña a un lugar seguro. No pensó el motivo. Pero estaban en los suburbios. Ningún lugar era verdaderamente seguro para una niña. El único lugar seguro que se le ocurría era su propia casa.

-Ven- dijo la mujer a la niña, cogiéndola de la mano -Tu madre me ha pedido que te ponga a salvo, así que te voy a llevar a mi casa.

La niña miró por última vez a su madre, y apretó fuerte la mano de aquella señora, que ahora mismo era lo único que tenía.

-¿Como te llamas?- le preguntó, curiosa.

-Me llamo Elmyra. Vivo aquí, en el suburbio del Sector 5.

-Yo soy Aerith. Mi mamá y yo nos hemos escapado.

Elmyra se llevó a la pequeña de la estación. Cuando los soldados encontraron el cuerpo de Ifalna, se lo llevaron, y ordenaron buscar a la niña.

Pero para entonces, Aerith ya estaba muy lejos.


End file.
